mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F
Galaxy Pegasus is the evolution of Storm Pegasus and belongs to Gingka Hagane. It appears in Beyblade: Metal Masters and will evolve into Cosmic Pegasus. The beast inside of it is a Pegasus. . Anime It evolved in episode 52 in order to defeat Ryuga and Lightning L Drago. Beyblade: Metal Masters Gingka did several practice attacks on rocks to test out Pegasus' new powers. Later, he was challenged by Masamune, but Pegasus could not control its powers and sent Striker flying over the horizon four times before being defeated when Unicorno pushed it into a pile of gravel. Gingka then realized he needed to work as one with Pegasus and was able to control its power into a special move. In episode 3, It battled Thermal Lacerta and Aquario alongside Ray Striker. Although Gingka and Masamune did not work very well togehter, they were able to win the match. In episode 7, It battled Rock Zurafa, but the battle was canceled due to Masamune launching striker into the battle. In episode 11, It battled Rock Giraffe, this time to a finish, in the final battle between China and Japan. Although Giraffe held off Pegasus' attack for a while with its rubber blades and Solid Iron Wall, Pegasus was able to break off one of the blades and win the battle. In episode 13, it battled Nowaguma's Rock Orso and won despite being unable to use its Special Move. Also, Nowaguma let Gingka win. In episode 14, It faced off against Rock Orso yet again, but instead in a cage battle specifically designed by Puten to block Gingka's Special Move. However, by using Orso's power against it, Pegasus was able to break the cage wall and defeat Orso with Star Booster Attack. In episode 16, It battled Gravity Destroyer and both of the Grand Cetus along with Ray Unicorno and Flame Libra. Pegasus was unable to defeat the teamwork and defense of the two Ketos, and ended up being defeated by Perseus. In episode 17, It teamed up with Flame Libra for a practice battle against Ray Unicorno and Earth Eagle. However, the bladers were not cooperating and Madoka ended the match in a fit of temper. Later on, It teamed up with Ray Unicorno against Rock Giraffe and Virgo in a tag battle, which resulted in a tie. In episode 21, It faced off against Rock Leone in an epic battle of rivals. Pegasus was able to push Leone to the edge, but Leone in turn blocked Star Booster Attack. Gingka's determination not to lose caused the battle to end in a tie when Leone used King Lion Reverse Wind Strike. Pegasus had another battle with Leone not long afterward, this time with Unicorno on its side and Horuseus as another opponent. It fought Rock Leone for most of the battle and ended up tying with it because Leone's Spin Track broke. However, Masamune was bale to defeat Nile, so Gan Gan Galaxy won the match. It battled Gravity Destroyer in Episode 29, and the fight was going either way when Pegasus broke free of Destroyer's Eyes of Medusa, but its StarBooster Attack was knocked down by Black Excalibur. However, Gingka was able to win by creating a new Special Move, Stardust Driver. In the knockout battle between Gan Gan Galaxy and Team Garcia, it battled Ray Gasher first, but all of its attacks were dodged in an attempt to wear down Pegasus' power. Selen eventually forfeited the battle so her brother could take her place. Pegasus then faced Cyclone Herculeo in the Cyclone Stadium, where Herculeo would launch devestating Cyclone Attacks using the Cyclone Point. However, Gingka figured out how to counter this technique and destroyed the Cyclone Point to win the battle. While he was still celebrating his victory over Ian, Pegasus was defeated by Ray Gil. Special Moves Galaxy Pegasus's attacks sound like powered up versions of Storm Pegasus'. *'StarBooster Attack : '''Pegasus flies up to the sky and fires a laser from a Pegasus symbol in the sky. *'Stardust Driver :''' An attack very similar to Galaxy Nova, where Pegasus flies into space and attacks the opponent with incredible power. Game Galaxy Pegasus was released in Wave 4. It is an attack type Beyblade. In spite of being released with all of the other legend Beyblades, it itself is not a legend. Trivia *Its parts strongly resemble those of Storm Pegasus, with W105 being a 105 with 2 blades, and R2F being a slightly taller and more pointed RF. *Despite being an evolved from of Storm Pegasus, in real life, Storm Pegasus has proven better than Galaxy Pegasus. Gallery Images6700.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus as a toy galaxy_pegasis_by_grovyleblade-d35cg28.jpg|Ginga holding Galaxy Pegasus AquaPegasus.jpg|Aqua-green Galaxy Pegasus Black Sun Pegasus.jpg|Black Sun Galaxy Pegasus Galaxy_Pegasus_ANIME.jpg|Galaxy Pegasus on a title screen ProtoPegasus.jpg|prototype Galaxy Pegasus Pegasus II (2).jpg Galaxy.jpg W105.jpg R2F.jpg 20110706144525!GalaxyPegasusMotif.PNG|Galaxy Pegasus face bolt Motif (logo) Category:Beyblades Category:Evolution Beyblades Category:The Top Ten Category:Attack Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Pegasus Category:Evolutions Category:Attack Beys Category:Star Fragments Beys Category:f